Dragonborn: The Legend Continues
by pir84lyf
Summary: The major obvious threats have been dealt with. Times are changing. Deceit, confusion, abuse of power. How does one heal an entire broken country? It's time for a return; back to basics. Time to remember who you fight for. Time for the land heal proper. Time for a legend to be reborn. Time for a return of the Dragonborn. *re-uploaded*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue pt 1: Dovah rising

The armor was starting to flake and fall in small pieces with every hit he received, leaving parts of its majesty to be joined with the dirt of the ground as the wyrm in from of him edged ever so closer. Blood dripped into his vision, turning the already dim background dimmer, irritating the warrior even more as he went to wipe it away. Wrong move. The beast lunged, slamming its snout into his chest yet agin, further damaging the truly one of a kind armor even more. Worse yet, stunning him. His sword lay on the other side of the battlefield, behind the creature. All he had left was his shield and he could barely lift it to defend himself from the organic battering-ram of a demigod that stood before him. If he could sleep. Sleep was so important. Rest. Yes, rest. His eyes drooped as his head dropped. Goodnight.

"Hang in there Dovahkiin!"

A male, battle-hardened, concerned. For him? Why now? Where was he? Why would some random stranger care who he was?

"You will not slay him here Alduin!" A female's voice.

Alduin.

Alduin.

Alduin.

It sounded familiar. Dovahkiin did too. Why did all that sound so familiar? He really needed to sleep. The pain was just too much to take.

"Hi joor los mey. Wah lorot tol hi vis kuz nau Alduin! Zu'u fen krii faal Dovahkiin ko Sovnegarde! He is mine alone! FUS RO DAH!"

The young man's mind finally came to. He almost fell asleep due to pain in a fight with the ultimate enemy. The first born, the strongest, Alduin. The world-eater himself. He wanted a fair fight. One on one. Man versus dragon. That was a grave mistake. Once he was caught in the talons of the drake and dropped 30 feet the fight was essentially over. But Alduin wouldn't kill him yet. He kept standing in defiance to Alduin, to the beast and it amused Alduin to no end that his prey would continue to defy him until he died. It was just a matter of time. No need to waste good energy to send him into the abyss below or blast him into the cliff face of one of the many mountains here in the Nordic heaven. Silly redguard. Silly Dragonborn. Silly Dovahkiin.

But that was before the three ancient warriors decided to interfere in the battle now. They would die again. Their energy, their strength, their power would be a boost to his already immense strength. The dragonborn would have no change then. The smallest of taps would break bones. A bite would kill him before his maw closed and shouting – Aura Whisper could kill the already doomed hero. He let out an amused chuckled as the extra insects scattered away from him by the sheer force of his voice. The old man that used the Kel last time, was sent off the cliff into the abyss. Whether he lived or not, didn't matter, he wasn't coming back.

"Felldir…no." Ah, so he is still awake. Good. So pathetic.

"You were ready to slay me on Monahven. What happened to the energy? What happened to the agility and boastfulness? What happened Dovahkiin?"

He could hear the mockery but couldn't make out the words. All he could see was red and taste iron. Alduin's gaze was on him that was for sure. The last thing he could clearly see was Felldir taking a plunge. Whale-bone bridge was destroyed long ago when the fighting started. Tsun barely made it back to Shor's Hall before it collapsed, leaving him and the other spectators isolated on the other side watching the battle.

_Yol._

It was a weak shout in a general direction that hit something before the ground simply ceased to exist and was instantly replaced by the rock face of a mountain. His dragon plate shield also seemed to simply cease to exist. All that was left was a half broken Dragonbone Armor, gauntlets and boots and helm. Having a hood would not be beneficial for the fight. Once he was on all fours, blood dripped from his head straight to the ground, tinting it something fierce. So his blood was red and made silly shapes on the ground, that's something you don't see everyday. And it was slowly moving away from him. Wait, why was the ground moving away? Come ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aaaaa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aaaaaaaaaaack!

Alduin lifted him up by the armor plates that covered his back and shook. And kept on shaking until he simply let go and watched as his prey flew, bounced and rolled to the foot of a boulder, splitting off the remnants of the back plates of the armor and causing him to spit up blood.

"Hi faan tol dovah zaan? Hi faan mii hin Thu'um? Tol lost sahlo. Nu vos zey genun hi vir niidro drehlaan."

_FUS RO!_

Alduin displayed his mastery over his Voice, his Thu'um. Two words. Two words was all it took to send the young Dragonborn through the boulder, shattering it and sending him into the mountain, causing a rockslide to fall around the hero, crushing his arms, breaking his arms, shattering his spirit. But Alduin was not done. The other two ancient heroes were advancing on him, shakily but still moving towards him. The girl he killed last time had her left arm hanging limply at her side. A sword in her right arm. Gormlaith. Yes. The memory brought a smile. Hakon, fared better but still wobbly. But first...

_FUS RO DAH!_

The rock slide was now complete including a humongous boulder that crushed the smaller rocks surrounding the Dragonborn and sealing him in the face of the rock and the Dragonborn would either die there in the makeshift grave or with Alduin when he finished with these two nuisances. Alduin turned toward the slowly advancing duo and took to the skies, laughing.

_Dovahkiin, hi kent morah. Focus._

_Who is this? _

_You. I'm your dragon spirit._

_My drag-dragon spirit?_

_Geh. Yes._

_I hurt too much to argue now. Why are you here?_

_You have lost faith in yourself._

_I just want to sleep._

_If you sleep, the world burns. It dies. Dir._

_I hurt so much. Good—_

_I DID NOT GIVE UP MY SOUL, DII SIL, FOR YOU TO GIVE UP NOW!_

_Wha-what do you mean?_

Hakon ducked as Alduin soared over him, the downdraft from the wing beats driving him into the ground. Gormlaith barely dodged the ball of flame that was shot her. Her arm was writhing in pain as she landed on it. Broken. In several places. She wiped the dirt and sweat out of her eyes as she tried to ignore thumping in her head, keeping track of the flying worm, the calls of her companions from the Hall across the chasm to drop down, which she reacted to late but due to quicker thinking, Hakon but his greatsword in the way of Alduin's mouth before it could close around Gormlaith, for a second time. Oblivion be damned if let his die again. Surprised by the pointed object inserted into his mouth, Alduin reared his head back, bit down bending the blade until it snapped, spat it out and roared bloody murder, shaking the very skies above.

All sorts of hell broke loose at this.

Alduin stared down the severely weakened duo. Both were broken, there was only one sword for the two and it was dull at this point. The dragonborn's gleaming staright sword was lost during the climax of their one on one brutal slugfest.

"The time has come for all good joor to die!" Embers fell from his mouth, blotching the ground below his head black. He pulled back, gathered his strength and made sure that his targets felt the impending doom of their death. He was going to finally finish this, over a millennia of waiting, being stuck in a time stream, revenge was his.

_Yol To_

_Fo!_

Alduin's head jerked to the right, his fire breath exploding in his mouth, slightly charring his face and smoke flowing out while a thin coating of ice turned to water and dripped down the left side of maw. The insolent fool that dared to attack him. He looked to his behind and left to where the shout came from. The old man lived. And he held the sword of the dual straight edged sword of the Dragonborn. How?! He flicked that thing away and the old man he dropped into the abyss. However the answer, he looked nearly dead. That shout nearly depleted him of all his energy.

"Felldir!" The woman cried out.

"I'm still here Alduin. I can still fight."

His breath was ragged, robes torn and filthy. He stood on shaking legs as he slowly brought the sword in front of him.

"Meyus jul. Only a foolish man will attempt to defy a dovah in a weakened state and by himself."

Alduin turned around fully to face Felldir, taking a quick swipe at the weak duo, sending them crashing down to the ground.

"The Dovahkiin is dying. His soul belongs to me and you raise his sword in defiance? Ha!"

"Man defeated you before and man can do it again!"

"Let's test your memory."

Felldir readied the blade in front of him. Time here in Sovngarde may have been kind to him, but he was still an old man. He wouldn't mount much offense and next to nothing in terms of defense. Dragonborn or no Dragonborn, Alduin must be stopped. He trudged forward, tired legs using up much of his remaining energy. The black dragon simply chuckled at the pitiful sight and simply jumped over the attacking man, if one could call it that. Felldir stumbled and fell in front of his friends. All three reunited, weakened, barely alive, but reunited. There was a change in the atmosphere.

Those in Shor's Hall could feel a cold draft, many figured it was due to Alduin and decided to see for themselves what was exactly happening. What they came to see was nothing short of surprising. Tsun was at the door of Shor's Hall, dejected. Whale Bone Bridge no longer existed and three heroes that went out with the Dragonborn were huddled together, broken, defeated. And Alduin backing up for what seemed to be his most powerful fire blast thus far, ready to permanently remove the three from existence and take their souls. And no Dragonborn in sight. Some started to sing.

"Dir."

_Yol Toor – huh? _

The ground started shaking and the sky started to darken, even more than it has been. The wind started to pick up and thunder began to roll. Alduin stared at the sky, the storm growing in strength. Lightning started to flash, splitting the sky, tinting it yellow with its unpredictable flashes. All eyes turn to the makeshift grave that Alduin made as the World Eater growls in confusion and anger. Lightning strikes the rock pile and an ear piercing clap of thunder and ground shaking roll of thunder follow right after.

_-O DAH!_

The boulder that served as the main blockage of the pile was sent flying across the path, shattering as it impacted on the other side. A bloody, broken hand reveals itself on the rocky sides. Twisted fingers doing their best to grip the dusty rock. The fingers twitch as they right themselves, repairing themselves. Healing.

After, the wrist, arm, elbow, more arm, shoulder, head all slowly emerge from the tomb. The Dragonborn emerges, broken, drenched in his own blood that had since dried and was now caked on him and the little remnants of his armor. His body follows suit of fingers as he stumbles and falls repeatedly as his body realigns, heals, and brings himself back to full strength. Each twitch, each jerk, each movement hurt but it was necessary for what was about to come.

"ALDUIN!"

His voice was strong. Louder than thunder.

_True power comes from learning from ALL experiences. While one soul may give you its knowledge, it has learned from others. Learning from those that taught it, from those whose power it has absorbed. Very few dovah know of this. After returning to my Father, I made sure to learn from him, from the original source. To learn as much wisdom, knowledge, experience as I could before I could join with the chosen Dovahkiin. _

_So I can learn from the souls that were absorbed by the soul I just absorbed?_

_Exactly. It makes you stronger, faster, smarter. For no one Dovah can experience everything, be everywhere. We may live forever but we are still limited by the physicality of our bodies. Now heal yourself. We have a World Eater to defeat and a few trick up our sleeves as you joor say._

"Your reign of ter-terror ends tonight! It-it-it won't continue anymore."

"Vir? Vir los hi nahlaas?"

"You counted me out before you properly assured your victory. You let your pride take control instead of finishing me off. Also, Mul zin laas, is a code I live by. I have a strength that many only dream of. I fight with honor. No needless death and destruction. I fight for life. The life of the innocent and those who can't fight for themselves. I would explain more but your mind would explode with such concepts." His body righting itself, refilling with vigor, vitality and an energy that begged to be released.

Alduin roared.

"But I won't fight you like this. Oh no. You see, I'm full of surprises. Those three words not only describe the tenants of which I operate, but it is so much more. I am the first to rebel against you. The first to willing give up my soul to Father Akatosh himself and wait for the right time to return."

The dark one's eyes opened wide. No.

"I could not fight you directly but I have foreseen your defeat. Behold my name: MULZINLAAS! COME FORTH!"

Lightning struck the Last Dragonborn and a roar rang out across Sovngarde. The storm was now at full strength as it began to rain and lightning struck the ground, trees, and mountain tops and sides.

When the light cleared, a golden dragon stood before all. Power came off the winged creature in waves. It looked young but deadly. Spikes sharper than swords ran down the length of its back, starting as small points near the head, growing to be taller than men mid-back and ending at dagger height at the tail. The tail ended at a sharp point with curved spikes on its sides. It moved ever so slightly in anticipation of the fight to come. The head crests looked similar.

Alduin simply stared at a younger, golden version of himself.

"Zeymah."

"I'm back."

The two dovah rushed each other, banging their heads together in an effort to knock each other out. After three tries of ramming, they starting using them like clubs. Side spikes digging under scales, nearly gouging out eyes. The noise was sickening as spine and scale crashed against each other and the roars of pain echoed and filled the air. After a moment of rest both dragons took to the skies under an unspoken agreement. Words and idle talk no longer mattered. Things that needed to be said were said long ago when Alduin forsake his purpose. The two would fight as dov, all bets off. The strongest survives. Blasts of fire and ice poured from the pair in their bid for dominance. While both had power, Alduin had experience and was more ready for battle than a newly emerged dovah. But Mulzinlaas was observant, able to read into his older brother's moves and counter them properly. Generations of dragon knowledge flowing through his veins, making him able to dodge with the slightest of margins and able to put the correct amount of power behind each shout to make it more effective, instead of a full blown power blast that would drain a dragon of its energy. True power was something not easily explained but felt and through that, understood and applicable towards the day to day functions.

_WULD NAH KEST_

_FEIM!_

"Coward!"

"I don't want you're spikes in me Alduin. If I remember correctly, you ran while I could barely stand on Monahven. You, dear brother, are a coward. But allow me! WULD NAH KEST!"

Mulziinlaas moved so fast, so quick that along with impaling Alduin, he sent them both crashing to the ground despite Alduin biting his neck and scraping away at his back with his feet, ripping scales, leaving a gash on the left wing and drawing blood but Alduin clearly had the worse injury of the battle. The fight was taking its toll on him and having several puncture wounds to his under section would only make him weaker, so he bit harder and started a fireball in his maw.

_YOL TOOR SHUL!_

The inferno engulfed the head of the golden dragon earning a garbled, pained screech from him. He started to thrash blindly, back spines sinking deeper into Alduin, tearing to older Dovah apart from the inside out. HE suddenly felt weightless.

**_FUS RO DAH!_**

It had to have been one of the most creative uses of the voice ever witnessed. The power in the shout was immense as it carried two full grown dovah through the air and land several yards away on Alduin's back causing Mulzinlaas' spines to fully impale the dark drake. The scream was piercing, the writhing unbecoming and the blood flowed like a river down to ground. The gold dragon, still momentarily blinded from the fire blast, only could guess where they were and if his plan would work. The end result would either see him crushed under the weight of another dov or it would be his saving grace and end this fight. Glass half full. Glass half full. 'Laas was able to un-lodge himself from Alduin and both dragons tumbled to the ground in the great dual thuds and he was engulfed in a bright light and Ulwazi was left kneeling, in the very same legendary light Dragon Armor that he arrived him. Both combatants were panting and failing to stay awake. It was over and only one could be declared victor.

All the spectators had jaws on the floor. Sovngarde was witness to one of the most brutal fights of all time. A soft chuckle broke out through the labored breathing.

"That was a fight worthy of a dovah., Dovahkiin."

"You-you weren't too bad yourself. Wish it was longer though."

"Geh, but as you know, we cannot change it. So many possibilities." Alduin's voice was getting softer. "The dov now belong to you, zeymah. It-it is time for me to return to our father, to face punishment. Do know, I shall learn what you have learned and one day return to face you."

Ulwazi fell on his back. "I look forward to it. Just make sure it's years from now." The pair shared a pained laugh. "Ow, it hurts to laugh."

The familiar sound of scales being slowly burnt away and a bright flashes of multicolored grabbed the redguard's attention.

"Malur ofan osos do dii meyar suleyk. Brah nii pruzah, Dovahkiin. Til los zuk wah bo."

Ulwazi was surrounded by the energy, some of Alduin's knowledge and it entered him and it was a rush unlike anything he had ever felt. The sheer power of it, the skill to wield it, was overwhelming. It was amazing. And it was just a small part of Alduin's capabilities. So how had he won? By sheer dumb luck? True Power was a factor to the win but it was clearly nothing compared to vastness of this small section of power Alduin had just given him. It was too much to think about at the moment and he promptly passed out but not before uttering one final thing.

"Hi los unahzaal."

Paarthurnax could hear no more from the Time Wound. The epic battle that bled sound from the fighting grew silent days ago and there was still no sight nor sound of the Dragonborn or Alduin. He secretly hoped, along with the other dovah with him and quite possibly the rest of Taazokaan, that the Dragonborn would emerge victorious. He would hate to bring bad news to Lady Dragonborn but would not leave until he knew for sure. The dissonance caused by the Time Wound grew moved, rumbled and a figure took form. The Dragonborn.

"Welcome back, Ulwazi."

"Paarthurnax, zeymah. It's good to be home."

* * *

It was dark when he got to the Whiterun gates. It was a tiring trip. Bandits tried to get the drop on him several times. Maybe he should have taken that dragon escort but then again his arrival would have been announced and he really wanted to find his wife, daughters Lucia and Sofia, Scrug, a stray dog that followed him home, and Cotton. He wanted to be home so bad that he didn't even acknowledge the gate guards and just walked head first into the gate, knocking him down. If he wasn't paying attention after that, another crisis would have dropped into his lap: crowd control.

"Here's 200 septims each. You haven't seen me." With that and a yawn, Ulwazi pulled his hood up and walked through the gates, over the bridge and fumbled with his keys when the door opened and he was pulled into Breezehome and felt a pair of lips that he had been dying to feel since he embarked to Skuldafn.

"I missed- " He started softly.

"Nearly two weeks, you've been gone and you show up now?"

"Should I have stayed away?" He yawned.

"And you yawn in my…"

"Let's go to sleep."

"Carry me?" Without waiting for an answer Lady Dragonborn jumped into her husband's arms. It was a good thing that he changed out of the dragonscale armor at the nearly complete Breezehome Estate just outside Whiterun and into his hooded red robes because walking up those stairs in armor while his wife was wearing just a night gown would have been detrimental to his health. Plus, she got to feel him up too. Lovers comfort needs to start early. The pair fell into bed.

"Lydia, I love you."

"And I you, my thane."

He groaned, she giggled as she removed his hood and top robes leaving him in his shirt and pants.

"How tired are you darling?"

"Just what did you have in mind?"

"Blow out the candles and you might find out." She whispered. He grinned. The soft glow of the candles was put out by twin whispers of _fo._

It was good to be home.

* * *

Word count: 3,773. Hehe.

Finally! DONE! Usage of mods in this, can you guess which? How was it? It is only part one of three before the actual story begins. I need to build up to it properly. Next one won't be as long but I have started to write it out. My current laptop that I use for school isn't booting up so I sent it in to get fixed. I'm quite surprised that my old one, which I am using right now, is still working. Hey, I'll take it.

What did you think? Should I even bother with anymore Skyrim? I worked hard on this, I would really like to know what you all think.

Lydia is Lady Dragonborn, which would mean that she and Paarthurnax had to have met at least once. Oh well. That was my first time writing a dragon fight. I hope it was alright. It just became a fight for survival real quick between the two at that point.

LL, you finally got your chapter. I want to hear from you.

Some translations courtesy of thu' and the dovazul app.

Hi joor los mey. Wah lorot tol hi vis kuz nau Alduin! Zu'u fen krii faal Dovahkiin ko Sovngarde!: You mortals are fools. To think that you can take on Alduin! I will kill the Dragonborn in Sovngarde!

Hi faan tol dovah zaan? Hi faan mii hin Thu'um? Tol lost sahlo. Nu vos zey genun hi vir niidro drehlaan.: You call that a dragon shout? You call that using your Thu'um? That was weak. Now let me show you how it's done.

_Dovahkiin, hi kent morah. – _Dragonborn, you must focus.

"Vir? Vir los hi nahlaas?"

How? How are you alive?

Mul zin laas – Strength Honor Life

A parting gift; some of my own power. Use it well, Dovahkiin. There is more to come. : Malur ofan osos do dii meyar suleyk. Brah nii pruzah, Dovahkiin. Til los zuk wah bo.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue Pt. 2: Strength of Two

Ulwazi and Serana kicked open the chapel doors. The sounds of battle fading far behind them. The clanging of metal on metal, the squelching of flesh being pierced, screams of the dying and wounded between members of the battle's participants: the Dawnguard aided by the Companions and their mutal enemy, the vampire clan of Volkihar. The clan was on the losing end under the combined might of the reorganized Circle and the vampire hunters.

The pair had fresh blood on their armors and the crimson liquid dripped from their various weapons. They hadn't said much to each other since the fighting started but somehow managed to keep half an eye on each other and know where the other was due to their crazy amount of traveling they did in the month or so of knowing each other. Just like with his other followers and friends, he needed people he could trust, and he got to know them and they got to know him, especially when it came to fighting. He was building an army, he needed people he could trust and he could only be in one place at a time, why not have people in each hold to protect the innocents in secret.

They climbed up the short flight of stairs into the chapel, rounded a corner and came face to face with the demon himself, Lord Harkon.

"Serana, I see that you returned. Still in the business of keeping pets though, I see. Shame."

"Cut the crap father. This madness has gone on long enough. Take a look at where we are and what you have done: mother and I raped. RAPED! DEGRADED AND HUMILIATED! All because you wanted power. YOU WANTED POWER! What husband, what father destroys his family for power?! You ruined my life. Mother hid me away because of you. I was angry at her but now I've had my eyes open. She did what she thought was best and you only wanted to use me for a prophesy we barely understand."

Harkon scoffed, shook his head and smiled. "Such fire. Such passion, much like your mother. I see my little dragon has fangs."

"Unlike mother, I am not afraid of you. I don't fear you!"

"We'll see. You there, Serana's lap dog, have you my bow." His gazed landed on Ulwazi and stared into his eyes. Any lesser man would have shrunk under the gaze. Any lesser man would have tucked tail and ran. But Ulwazi was a class, a breed all his own.

"No."

Stunned silence. Serana looked at him in shock. She could clearly see a glowing bow on his back. When they first retrieved the bow, she only a few seconds with it, commented on its beauty and gave it to Ulwazi. She didn't recall him dropping it off but he did spend some time crafting a new bow in the mountain home he was building near the Throat of the World…

Oh.

Smart.

It would also explain where the three elder scrolls they had were hidden as well.

They only people who would know what the bow looked like, who were alive, was him and her and apparently Ulwazi wasn't about to bring it to the battle where the unthinkable could easily happen regarding the bow itself. But if Auriel's bow wasn't here then why this new bow? It looked like a glass bow, with a dark tint to it, ebony perhaps? But did malachite and ebony fuse together? She couldn't quite remember and every piece of armor and weapon Ulwazi gave her he crafted himself.

But she could feel her father's angry rising and it unnerved her. She continued to stare in shock at Ulwazi's boldness as he continued to stare in her father's eyes.

"What do you mean 'no'?" The voice of Harkon was dangerous.

"Exactly what it means. I simply do not have the bow on my person. I left it in a near collapsed cave so it could not be reached by you or anyone."

Ulwazi's plan was, well it was shell of a plan. It relied more on luck than anything. He took notice of the balconies, the piles of bones and stone creatures that took residence in the chapel. Really? Could it have been any more obvious? And the alter behind Harkon at the far end of the room. The battle in here would be hellish if they let Harkon move about and he wasn't about to drag this on any longer than it had to be. The only real unknown was for how long Harkon could fly, if he could.

"Then you die where you stand, mortal."

"Maybe, but most likely not. Tell me, do you have any idea what time of day it is?" He smiled showing his teeth. His eyes flashed gold but for a passing moment and Serana took a small step back, praying her father would take the bait.

Harkon raised an eyebrow.

Perfect.

"What does tha-"

**FUS RO DAH**

Harkon, stunned, barely registered the shout before noticing chucks of rock and mortar around him and the greyed sky above him. As he fell from the sky, an earth shattering roar shook him to the core before twin blasts of fire overcame him.

Serana could only stare at the display while trying to ignore the ringing in her ears. She looked back at the man in glass armor as he struggled to get up. She rushed over to give him a hand.

"You ok?"

Ulwazi groaned, winced, shook his head in pain and rubbed his throat, finally able to get into a sitting position.

"Yeah," his voice was raspy, barely audible. It sent him into a coughing fit. "We best be prepared, he would have survived that. That hurt."

"Yeah, let's get you up – wait, survived? MY father survived that? How in the hell could her survive being roasted alive after being blasted through 5 foot thick stone?"

"I *cough* wasn't exactly prepared for it being that strong. Odaviing and Durnehviir probably lost him midflight. They caught him, yeah, but, gods it hurts to speak."

"Then let's silence that dragon tongue forever, shall we?"

The pair, one kneeling, the other still out of sorts, looked up to find a rather burnt, but otherwise alive, and an extremely pissed off vampire lord.

Ulwazi choked out a laugh and threw in an 'I told you so'.

"I think the surprises are over for today. I'm going to simply kill you all now!"

With that final declaration, the stone creatures and the pile of bones began to move and/or assemble themselves.

Harkon teleported to a balcony to watch the show as the inanimate objects fully came into their own with claws and weapons ready.

"Kill them quickly my minions. First them, then Skyrim, then the world!"

Ulwazi drew out The Earl, affectionately named by Sofia and drew up my Lucia, bless them. Serana had fire and ice spells ready to be casted in her left and right hands. Suddenly, a frost atronach appeared next to Ulwazi and his free hand was glowing blue.

"Good to have yo back old friend. Take them out as you please. Let's finish this."

With the final declaration, the trio charged forward. Serana ran the left side of the room, lobbing spells at her enemies. One more bone-man took a fireball to the groin area and exploded in a dazzling display of heat and light. The frost giant came up the middle taking on a gargoyle, after running over several sword wielding skeletons, and matching it blow for blow. Ulwazi surged straight to the back, cutting down a couple of the easy targets before taking on a stone creature himself. It was at this point that Harkon realized that he had to intervene. And he picked his target: the mutt.

Harkon floated amidst the flying spells towards his target waiting for the right moment to strike and when sword of his enemy was trapped in the grasp of the gargoyle there was no better time. With a raised arm he swung and cleanly sliced the blade of the Dragonborn into several pieces.

"Oh, come on!" Ulwazi was met with a kick to his left side. He now had two opponents, two very dangerous opponents. He backed up until he hit a wall.

"The game ends here, mortal. Time to die. Go take care of my daughter. I will deal with him myself."

The gargoyle bounded off towards the female vampire and was immediately met with an icy punch, which was the last thing the frost atronach did before dissipating. The punch sent the gargoyle careening to the floor and shattering it upon impact.

Now it was just Ulwazi and Harkon. One scowling while the other was beginning to feel confident. It was now or never. Harkon readied a flame spell, its light bathing the burnt skin of Harkon, revealing how the flesh was scarred and cooked over.

Yeah, the twin burst of fire from the two dragons got him good.

"I guess you really got cooked there. Sorry about that."

"I'm going to kill you now."

"Do I get any final words?"

"You just wasted them."

Ok, fair enough.

_FO KRAH DIIN_

Harkon just managed to teleport away in time before the ice hit him. Harkon found himself on a balcony and starting firing off fire and draining spells forcing the pair to try to find cover. A pained scream from Serana made Ulwazi's blood run cold as he saw her rolling on the floor in agony. He could see smoke rising from her armor but it most have a very well place shot by Harkon to injure his daughter. The laughter coming from deranged vampire lord only angered him and his eyes turned blood red.

Harkon's enjoyment was silenced by a howl, a howl that shook him. That unnerved him. That scared him shitless. A form leapt from somewhere in the chapel and crashed into him and began to rip flesh from burnt flesh from the unprepared demon of the night. It was a well-placed and lucky swing to the face that caused the werewolf yelp in pain and give Harkon the time needed to escape to the other side of the room. But one of the bats was caught and crushed when Harkon became while again, he was missing his left hand.

A satisfied growl escaped from the beast before an enraged Harkon fired a thunderbolt. The beast moved out the way as the attack caused small chunks of rock to break from the wall and sent them all over the place. The werewolf charged and dodged spells before swiping at the wounded lord with its powerful arms and claws. It bit, scratched, gouged, tore the flesh from Harkon before throwing him into the alter, breaking it. Harkon didn't have time to register that before he slammed through the iron railing of a balcony and he landed in a crumbled heap. There was a sharp pain in his back and as he attempted to right himself, he found the tip of the rusted rail sticking through his midsection. What's worse, he was back in his 'human' form.

Death was close and he wouldn't go out without taking the blasted wolf man down.

"D-damn you, hunter. I wi-will kill you."

The sound of soft footsteps reached his ears and the flash of blue lit up the ruined balcony against the open hole in the wall.

Ulwazi was now standing in front of a broken and dying Harkon in his loincloth. He really didn't care at this very moment and Harkon felt very small. He had a bound sword in his right hand and black soul gem in his left.

"I guess you've already said your last words, huh?" Ulwazi smiled and plunged his sword in Harkon's stomach. The strike was followed by an ice spike to fallen lord's head. That was the killing blow and the soul was transferred to a different soul gem next to him.

"You alright Serana?"

"Yeah, nothing a little healing couldn't handle."

"Good. You gonna be…"

"Alright? I don't know. It's a shock, all if this. I'm just glad that his madness is over for now."

"Me too. Me too. By the way, don't vampires become weaker to the sun the longer they don't feed, even as their strength and power may grow?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"He lasted a pretty long while considering that he got blasted through a wall to the outside and got burnt by two dragons. How he survived is beyond me."

"You're right, he did do surprisingly well. Speaking of, why didn't your shout rip him apart?"

"I…uh…um…"

"You two still alive?" Esran's voice called out. There will be time for answers later. "And why are you naked?!"

Word count: 2109

This took a couple days to finish. I wrote it out up to the big fus ro dah and went along with it after that. I was going to kill Harkon with that, but… thought against it. So I just kept him alive.

Ulwazi has learned more about his true power and has been practicing putting more or less strength into his shouts to achieve his goals. That's why Harkon survived the wall busting too.

I wasn't going to have the dragonborn kill a man in his loincloth but thought that it would be hilarious.

Original part: Ulwazi was now back in his robes. How? Skyrim logic. He had a bound sword in his right hand and black soul gem in his left.

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly?

I want you to tell me! I beg of thee! Please?! I'm on my knees.

Also, if you got this far let me tell you about Guardians new chapter. Not the snippets chapter. If you haven't read it, please do. It would really mean a lot to me, not just as someone who writes as a little hobby but on a deep personal note. I really put myself into it and would to share myself and my struggles with all of you. Tell me what you think of that too. Does it speak to you?

I need friends. And I'm looking for a gf who would love me for me and maybe one day carry my last name and raise a family with me.

God, I'm hopeless. Lol.

And please share my work with your friends on whatever social media you feel like, if you're led too.

I think that's it. School starts tmrw! Yeah! No! More updates coming. Won't know what story will be updated until I get it out. Mayve pirates? Yeah, pirates.

Anyways, pir84lyf signing off.

Be safe. May God bless you, all. Love you.

Peace.


	3. I'm ALive

Hey!

I'm alive.

I'm still writing, still planning. And I'm still in school so classes kinda take top spot, especially nearing the end. But I find time to write. And I got XCOM 2 this week. Just did my second advent site. No one has died (save scumming). It is my first time playing an XCOM game so yeah… but Jason lee scott has come close. That's right. The red ranger has come close to dying. Just have Kimberly and Tommy to make and I'll have the original 6. You want em? Want my grenadier? Want Skippy? Oh you'll adore Skippy? Let me know.

I do also have Christopher Odd's legend pool and I'll be sending myself or Skippy his way soon.

Oh, I also have Kei, Garrett, Chopper and Grimm as well. I made Marcus but he was too expensive to recruit at the time.

Also, my character from Skyrim, Ulwazi is there too.

If you want them, let me know.

If you want me to write a story on my xcom run, let me know. I have put some things down so far and I'll share them.

Well back to work. Till next time.

Be safe and God bless.


End file.
